


Blurring Quadrants

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave POV, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Second person POV, Smut, and regular porn, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, palegasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon that trolls have the capacity to have a pale orgasm where they basically just get shoosh-papped until they relax so hard and pass out. </p>
<p>Dave risks his moirallegance as he gives Karkat another pale-gasm and then immediately gets off to it because, sexual or not, that is some kind of ecstasy he finds incredibly hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring Quadrants

Your name is Dave Strider and you really can’t help yourself, can you? This is pretty much total manipulation and you should feel awful about it you horrible fuckboy you.

Karkat has been your moirail for like the past six months (22 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours, 26 minutes) and it had taken a long time for him to even trust you enough to ask you about making it official. Of course you were jumping at that opportunity, because getting closer to him was a gross priority of yours ever since he became the only available option on the meteor and ended up curling his little claws around your heart. Beneath his shouty demeanor was an insecure little troll who needed confirmation and assurance of his worth and usefulness. And damn if that didn’t hit a soft spot with you.

So the pale relationship began and you threw yourself into hours of chatting over movies while wrapping him in your platonic embrace and flinching at his shoosh-pap attacks whenever your blood pressure spiked at the threat of a trigger. (Yeah okay you’re thankful for those shoosh-paps, they have saved you countless panic attacks and flashbacks.) And you were learning what it meant to be in this kind of relationship, how it differed from what you had been used to from 13 years of ethnocentric American media.

You had gotten through your self-discovered bisexuality and flipped through the five stages of grief at the loss of your Cishet Fuckboi™ status with the help of Rose. Countless hours (38 hours, 15 minutes because yes she splits up quarter-increments of her dedicated time) of therapy sessions helped you through that minicrisis.

That wasn’t the issue here.

Your main problem is that you’re confusing pale feelings for red feelings, as the trolls would put it, some dumbass quadrant confusion because your life wasn't weird enough already. Basically the intrusive thought of _-oh fuck I want to stick my dick in him-_ presented itself the first time Karkat had a calm-gasm in front of you.

Speaking of which, you were half way to starting the works of another one right now.

Karkat is curled against your side as he watches and you ignore the movie that he had put on an hour ago after your feelings jam ended. He’s damn near vibrating beneath your fingertips and all you’re doing is scritching the thick hair at the nape of his neck but he must really be pale-horny after he dished out his emotions to you. Your skilled DJ fingers slide down to the tensed muscles in his neck, dipping below the collar of his insanely soft sweater. Okay, so maybe this is self indulgent, but at least Karkat is purring with delight as you begin working at the knots in his shoulders.

"You sure you're alright man? You still feel hella tight-" _What the fuck, no, wrong words you dick for brains._ "-in the shoulders here." 

He huffs in mild disagreement and you're hoping he completely missed your unintentional innuendo. Seems like he did, and you're thanking a nonexistent god. 

"You know I'm still inevitably pissed off, per usual, since the universe enjoys to continuously fuck me in the protein chute," he grumbles and wow you would like to join the universe in fucking him too. You're still not sure which hole the protein chute is but you'll gladly have at it. 

Your thumbs circle around a particularly stubborn knot, and you're sure this is the one that'll send him over the edge once you rub it out. Hah that was another unintentional innuendo, you're on a roll today Strider. 

"Need to rap about it s'more?"

“You really want to hear me complain for another hour about my ex-moirail and your ex-flushcrush?” 

No. “Sure if that’s what makes you feel better.” You’re a dirty liar. 

Your fingers circle a bit faster around the stubborn knot in his muscles, and he lets out a delicious moan that does sinful things to your mind. It only gives you incentive to rub harder. 

“Nnh you have no intention of listening to me, do you?” Shit, he’s on to you. Quick, get him closer to that pale-gasm! 

“Fine, you got me, I’m just being the best bro pal ever and I want you to feel better even at the cost of my eardrums,” you say as you rub harder.

“Ow, softer,” he mutters breathlessly and yeah, you’re a gonner. 

One of your hands leaves his shoulders to graze over the skin of his neck, and he sucks in a breath of surprise. You know you’re blurring the lines between diamonds and hearts as you lean down to press your lips to his collar, but you don’t give a shit because the trills and clicks he lets out are worth the universe. Karkat told you that exposing your neck to someone was the ultimate pale solicitation in troll culture, it was like putting your lifeline in someone else’s hands because you trust them so much you know they wouldn’t kill you even though it would be so easy. 

And that also gets your heart beating faster. 

Your lips leave a trail of kisses up to the shell of his ear where you oh so sexually whisper, “How’s that?” 

“Mmh, so good,” he sighs and shit there’s you’re boner. You’re glad he’s sitting in front of you and not in your lap. Although his body is leaning against yours and you can feel how his throat vibrates in that alien way that makes your chest flutter and pants tighten. 

Your hand glides up from his neck (and along the way it grazes past his cheek to leave a soft pap that makes him damn near shudder out a sigh) to run through his hair and circle around one of his adorable nubby horns. It feels worn and smooth, like a stone you’d find in a river bank and contemplate bringing home to add to your rock collection. 

He trills at the feeling and he’s pale putty in your hands. Fuck, you need to cross your legs because your pants tent is getting larger. 

“Karkat,” you hum against his tangled mop of hair. Goddamn he smells so good, like sweat and smoke and musk with a sweet undertone you ironically detect as cherry blossoms. 

“Fuck Dave, I’m so pale for you...”

_I fucking love you._

But you can’t say that. Instead you stay silent and keep working his shoulders and horns and listen to his breathing speed up and stammers out a sensual, “Ah, ‘mh close.” 

Oh fuck he has no idea what he’s doing to you. 

“Go ahead, relax Kar, I’ve got you,” you mutter against him. “I have you, trust me.” 

“I-I trust you,” his voice is nearly hoarse, holy _shit._

And then the knot between his shoulders snaps apart and with it, Karkat’s integrity goes too. He sucks in a gasp of surprise as his body goes tense for 1.723 seconds before the purring in his chest makes his body vibrate and he essentially turns to jelly in your hands. He sighs, heavy and relaxed, eyes half-lidded and brimming with ecstasy. You have just enough time to shift him onto the bed before he collapses right onto your aching boner. 

"Mmh th'nks...," he clicks against you. His eyes close completely as he nuzzles against your hip, sighing again just as he loses consciousness after his intense pale-gasm and leaving you with the worst case of blueballs you've ever experienced. 

Goddamn you're going to regret this but you can't deny your libido any longer. 

Karkat passed out with your hand still in his hair, pinned beneath his head, so you slide down to lay next to him. You pull a blanket over his chest and fluff it up to inconspicuously cover your crotch so your free hand can slide down the waistband of your pants. Your hand is still warm from rubbing against your moirail's skin, and you groan as you grasp yourself. After two pumps you're shuddering like a goddamn Hummer without a muffler in the middle of July. You hide your face in Karkat's hair again and indulge in his scent as you continue, the recent memory of his ecstasy-filled expression and the way he moaned your name is what sends you over the edge. You've got to bite down on your lower lip to stifle a groan as you gracefully cum in your boxers. 

Fuck. You're risking your entire damn relationship because you can't control yourself around the weirdly sexy alien (between him and Terezi you're beginning to wonder if you've got a fetish for hotties who could easily kill you- or you've at least got a type). You really don't want to lose Karkat, and flipping quadrants is apparently a whole ordeal that doesn't always turn out right, if troll romcoms have taught you anything. 

You wipe your hand on the inside of your pants and sigh as you let it rest on your stomach. You would shower and change later, right now you really don't want to move because there's a troll shaped space heater tucked against your right side and you're not ready to give that up. 

Maybe you should bring it up with him, because this is getting too dishonest and the feeling of regret post-jerk off is beginning to outweigh the pleasure. 

Karkat is purring, which tells you he's deep in his sleep cycle and there's no possible way he witnessed you rubbing one over his bro friend's sleeping form after giving him a pale-gasm. Well, okay, you can save your embarrassing confession for another day at least. You try not to feel too guilty as you curl against him, pressing a soft, loving, totally diamonds kiss to his head. 

You can figure out quadrants and shit later. 

Mmh...maybe...eventually...


End file.
